xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talon
Sargotha's first born son, not to be confused with Lance, who is Sargotha's son with Pedro Biographical Information Name: Talon Code Name: Ripster (seldom used) Age: : As measured in time as the x men define it: Born November of Year 1 : As determined by development: mental and physical prime Sex: Male Nationality: It's...complicated (See history) Physical Description Height: '''4' 0" '''Weight: 100 pounds Eye Color: Yellow with orange irises Hair Color/Style: White feathers Other: : Tattoos: "flamming arrow" over each eye Better Description: Essentially he is a Velociraptor modified to be capable of running on all four legs like his mother. On the back of his neck is where the set of dorsal and dark blue blades begin, they run all the way to the black tip of his long tail. His skin is a red-orange with a white underside that begins from the lower jaw and ends at the black tip of the tail. His feet are the same white and it rises up to his ankles, also it is on the bottom of his arms. His markings are black and appear to be tiger markings but aflame. {See images for visual of the above) YET AVAILABLE X-Outfit: N/A Casual Outfit: N/A Equipment: *Teeth and claws *Prosthesis that allows him to simulate having a human hand (seldom used and not carried with him) Abilities and Weaknesses Primary Source of Abilities: Genetic hybridization Secondary Source of Abilities: Prolonged exposure to the Omega Force Extra-normal abilities: N/A *No abilities that are abnormal for what he is *Minor untapped connection to the Omega Force Abilities: - Basic Survival: Capable of surviving on his own if need be. - Crude and down-right primal, instinctive combat tactics (seldom resorted to): *Jugular Bite: Self explanatory...only once he takes hold he tears away for a fatal blow. *Face Ripper: This is essentially when he climbs his enemy and uses both clawed hands to tear off their face, from forehead to neck. *Brain Basher: Performed by leaping on top of his enemy and slamming both clawed feet into/onto the skull then kicking as fast as he can before he is forced to dismount or does so on his own. *Beserk: This only happens when he becomes seething with beastial rage and attacks anything near him. Literally becomes a whirlwind of teeth and claws, very fast BUT it is also a quick energy drainer at the same time. Weaknesses: *Unable to shapeshift like his mom *Lacks any resemblence to a humanoid form, including a lack of an opposable thumb, which was compensated for by the creation of mechanical guantlets to accomplish that end, though he seldom wears them unlesss he knows he is going to need them. *No real mutant abilities 'Normal human' Abilities: * Speak and write fluently in three languages: English, Spanish and French. *General studies education in excess of college level *Enhanced intellect (Enhanced by Alpha) Psychological Description Personality: The raptor is protective of his mother even though he sees she is quite capable of taking care of herself. He is rather cool-headed and able to think logically even while slightly fumed. This is not to say that he cannot become irritated or even filled with rage. And, he can feel other emotions like a human being, it is simply that Talon has more control over himself than most individuals. When he sees someone that he desires for mating, he usually courts them and amongst his tricks is speaking French as it is his favorite language; as well as being the 'language of love'. He also is a bit of a business man, if you will, as he will take advantage of opportunities for profit. Despite not being able to go out in public, for his mother's safety and well-being as she isn't invincible... no matter what she thinks, he still seeks a means to make a profitable income or business but without needing to be seen and only heard. Though some might see him as a 'pretty boy' and think that he won't participate in battle, Talon is far from being wimpy. As the raptor is more than willing to enter the fray and get his claws bloody, preferring to kill the enemy to avoid a future confrontation...a permanent victory and without question. Most times he sees the world as survival of the fittest and things are pretty much 'black and white', however he understands that the world is not always so simple and has much 'gray'. Even so, the raptor is capable of compassion and caring even if it is the enemy. Talon has a sense of 'honor', or code of conduct, as one might call it. He does not believe in 'dirty tactics' to get victory but that does not mean he won't resort to them if he must. Primary Interest: 'Seeking a means to have his own financial income. '''Hobbies: ' *Reading literature from the 16th century and amusing himself with the quite incorrect theories of scientists to that time period. *Making full use of his gauntlets (opposable thumbs are oh so very useful for getting things done) *Thinking about Raven (his girl-friend) '''History: Origin: : To understand Talon's origin you have to understand that during the period when he was 'conceived', his mother (Sargotha) was in a constant struggle for life and death in an environment devoid of any sexually viable males. As such her reptilian genes caused that side of her to convert a few of her eggs to spermatoza thusly negating the need for a male in order to reproduce. Making Sargotha Talon's biological father (despite being female). What remained of her human/mammal side (Lena) lacked this survival mechanism and so retained it's double YY sex chromosomes making it Talon's biological mother. In effect Talon is the biological offspring of the two sides of his mother's hybrid DNA creating an offspring as a result a survival mechanism. But regardles of how he came into the world, it did not much convincing on the part of Alpha for Sargotha to realize that in order for her offspring to truly survive, she would need to insure that it did not fall victim to anyone who would mean it harm or see it's destruction as a means of striking at her indirectly and so with a heavy heart Sargotha gave her not yet hatched offspring to Alpah for safe keeping unsure whether she would have see her child again. Asked by Alpha what she wanted her child's name to be, Sargotha chose Talon. The Period Of Talon's Life He Is Unaware of : There was another reason why Alpha insisted that Sargotha allow him to raise her son, which he did not tell Sargotha nor ever told Talon, himself, had Talon allowed to gestate and hatch, he ultimately would not have lived very long regardless of whether or not Razlo or Stryker got to Talon. Talon's genes were simply too damaged for him to have been a viable organism for very long. Being a creator, Alpha took it as a challenge to 'fix' what nature clearly had screwedup. The first six months of Talon's life were spent perpetually having his genes re-adjusted which grew steadily harder and harder to accomplish. The problem lay in the fact even before Talon mature enough to hatch he was already heavily saturated by the Omega Force from prolonged exposure, so Alpha using the Omega Force correct his genetic flaw only served to expose him to more omega force and make it harder for Alpha to fix the next flaw he found. Ultimately long term stability was acheived in Talon's genes at the cost of Talon's sufficibility to the Omega Force leaving him virtually immune to it's direct effects or the ability to use it in any meanful way. Talon's genes when they were finally stabilized left him with a body that bore no direct resembled to either one of the two aspects of Sargotha's genes that contributed to his base genetic structure but was rather a hybrid of the two molded by Alpha into being as close to a form that had already proven it's biological viabilitiy as he could safely get it. Talon's upbringing : Unabe to simply will Talon to possess the knowledge that Alpha thought he needed, Alpha was forced to acheive his promise he made to Sargotha of raising her son through more conventional means of having Talon be actually taught the infomation. To that end Alpha functionally ressurected some of the greatest thinkers and scholars to pass allong their collective knowledge to the young Talon. As Talon grew he began to take charge of the direction of his own education, : Talon does not resemble either one of his parent's forms. But rather resembles a cross between the two of them. Born in the girl's locker room and taken from his mom while in the egg, he never was able to see her when he opened his eyes for the first time. Instead he met Alpha first before anyone else and grew up under his care, which at times was...odd to say the least. As time passed he asked about his parents and it was then he found out that both were actually the same person. It confused him and it took a visual aid as to how exactly he came to be for him to fully understand. Talon has been 'returned' to Sargotha after having grown to his physical and mental prime. SPECIAL NOTES: - In matters where Alpha and Sargotha's interests differ drastically, Talon's loyalties remain as yet undetemined - Due to 'contamination' by the Omega Force (as a result of spending 99% of his life in a pocket dimension) Talon is unable to be directly affected by Alpha or Omega against his will. - It is next to impossible to differentiate between where Talon's natural attributes end and the attributes that have been augmented by Alpha in some way begin. Category:Males Category:Physical Mutants Category:X men Category:Freemen-Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Omega Force Infected